Event recorders and program clocks are known which are used to keep track of individual events and the starting and ending points of processes. These are found in two broad classes. One class is that of reminder clocks and program clocks, and typically incorporate a clock mechanism which keeps track of the acutal passage of time.
The other class comprises devices which only simulate the passage of time, and the actual time taken to advance the device may bear little relation to the amount of time the movement simulates. Examples of these are game counters in military simulation games, which may represent the passage of a minute, hour, year or century by the movement of a token or simple pointer.
The present invention relates to both of these classes equally. The embodiments which apply to the two classes differ only in that the first must have an appropriate clock movement to rotate its dials automatically, and the second must not have one. The embodiments have different backgrounds, and so will be discussed separately.